Alien boy
by nalu1234
Summary: Lucy, Una chica simpatica y orgullosa que odiaba su vida vió durante una noche una nave caer del cielo, con curiosidad fue hacia donde cayó y conoció a Natsu y Happy dos extraterrestres que han venido para salvar el mundo de la destruccion. Acompaña a Lucy , Natsu y sus amigos en una aventura llena de humor, accion y sobre todo romance. Podran salvar la Tierra?
1. Pide un deseo

Hola me llamo Lucy, hoy cumplo 18 años y por alguna extraña razón tengo la sensacion de que algo especial me ocurrirá hoy.

Vivo sola en mi apartamento, llevo viviendo sola desde los 15, a los 5 años mis pedres fueron asesinados en frente mio, si, muy trágico verdad? Porfavor no sintais lástima por mi, odio a la gente que tiene compasión conmigo cuando en realidad les da igual y solo sienten curiosidad por que les cuente.

Bueno, eso fue hace mucho, lamentablemente no le ví la cara al bastardo que los mató, pero eso para mi ya es agua pasada.

Ahora vivo en Magnolia, dentro de dos dias empezaré la universidad y la verdad es que quiero dar buena imagen, no quiero que nadie descubra mi pasado, porque si eso pasa volverán a alejarse de mi como me ha pasado en el instituto.

Ahora mismo son las 8 de la tarde, ya es de noche y yo estoy viendo las noticias, siempre hablan de tragédias de la gente y que hay en el mundo, muertes, asesinatos, desapariciones y un montón mas de desgracias. No entiendo porque ponen esas desgracias por la tele, les gustaria a ellos que el mundo entero conozca sus desgracias? , no conocen lo que es la privacidad? Eso parece.

Me harté de todas estas tonterias y apage el televisor. Salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Mi barrio es muy tranquilo, a estas hores no hay nadie en las calles.

Miré al cielo, las estrelles, mi madre solia decirme que cuando estubiera triste mirara las estrelles y les pidiera un deseo.

Suspiré y miré fijamente a una estrella que brillava mas que las demás y llamaba mi atención.

_Desearía que ocurriera algo que cambiara mi vida, para siempre. _Dije mirando a esa estrella, es curioso pero si la miras fijamente parece que se mueba.

Espera, no es mi imaginación esa estrella se está moviendo muy rápido!

_- Pero que coño es eso?! _Grité asustada,La " estrella" ahora era un cometa, un cometa que caía a una gran velocidad hacia aqui.

Parecía que hiba a caer encima de Magnolia, pero por suerte su trayectoria cambió y se estreyó en la montaña de al lado.

En el impacto se escuchó un pequeño temblor y me tube que sostener en la barandilla de mi balcón para no caerme.

Miré muy sorprendida a la montaña dónde habia caído ese cometa.

Sabia que era un suicidio ir allí, pero no se si fue la curiosidad o que el susto me dejó tonta pero cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo por la calle en dirección a la montaña.

De vez en cuando me giraba para ver mi barrio, podia ver a mis vecinos mirar hacia la montaña desde la ventana con una expressión de terror en su rostro y sorpresa.

Seguí corriendo hacia la montaña, sea lo que sea esa cosa tengo que ir antes que llegue la policía, los bomberos, los periodistas y mas de esa gente estúpida.

* * *

llegué jadeando al lugar de el impacto, por suerte no se habia incendiado el bosque porque se estrelló en un camino desierto.

No era un cometa sinó una nave, una nave que ahora está en llamas.

Me acerqué un poco y de repente la puerta de dicha nave se abrió de golpe y salió un chico.

Era un tío de mas o menos mi edad, era moreno y de ojos grandes y de color pistacho, tenia el pelo puntiagudo y rossado, ( esperá rossado?!, estará teñido?!) podia ver que jadeava y que estaba muy herido, en sus brazos llevaba un gatito azul que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el ( un gato azul?!), llevaba un chalecho chamuscado y destrozado, podia ver su perfecto torso tonificado y sus abdominales muy bien marcados ( espera! que estoy pensando?!) sacudí mi cabeza y me acerqué a el dispuesta a ayudarlo, sabia que no era alguien normal y seguramente era un extraterrestre, pero no soy de los que tienen miedo.

el chico me miró curiosamente y después pude ver que sonreía antes de desplomarse al suelo.

corrí rápidamente y lo tumbé boca arriba, aun tenia los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta mientras gemia.

_- Tranquilo, te ayudaré _Le dije dándole una media sonrisa.

Él me miró un poco sorprendido y luego se mostró agradecido.

_- Porfavor salva a mi amigo. _miré hacia el gatito azul que llevaba en brazos y asentí.

Después de eso el chico perdió el conocimiento, lo levante con cuidado y lo apoye en mi espalda mientras cogia al gatito con una mano y con la otra arrastaba a ese chico.

Por suerte no pesaba mucho y con mucho esfuerzo lo llevé hacia mi apartamento, tuve que tomar un atajo para que nadie nos vea.

Al entrar a casa lo tumbé en mi cama junto a su gato. Corrí hacia el baño y cojí el botiquin, ahora que estaba lista para curarlo ví que solo tenía cortes y rasguños, como es posible que no tenga ni una pequeña quemadura?

rápidamente le curé las heridas mas graves y envolví en bendas, le quité el chaleco chamuscado que llevaba y los pantalones dejandolo solo en boxers ( no penseis mal) pude ver que tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado y tonificado, no era exactamente musculoso pero se podia ver que era muy atractivo.

Me quedé un poco embobada mirando su cuerpo y cuando volví en mí lo tapé con una gruesa manta.

El gatito no estaba tan herido como el, le puse un poco de agua y le curé las heridas.

Después de curarlos fuí a la cocina a preparar la cena.

* * *

después de cocinar volví a mi cuarto y ví que el chico ya estaba despierto y miraba y olfateaba por toda mi habitación.

cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me puse un poco nerviosa pero aún asin lo miré seriamente.

El me miró fijamente hasta sonreir

_- Tu me has salvado no?_ _muchas gracias_ Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y mostrandome sus diminutos colmillos y sus blancos dientes.

_- Quien eres? y que eres? _Decidí ir al grano

_- Mi nombre es Natsu y no soy humano _dijo bajandose de la cama.

_- Eso ya lo ve- Espera! no deverias moverte! _Dije preocupada

_- No importa, estoy bien _Dijo mientras se paró en frente mio. Empezó a olfatearme desde la mejilla hasta el cuello dandome escolofrios y poniendome nerviosa.

_- Que haces?! _Lo aparté fuertemente tirandolo a la cama.

Él me miró sorprendido y confundido.

_- se puede saber que haces oliendome asin pervertido?! _Le dije enfadada

_- jeje, perdón, solo queria ver si eras humana d_ijo El riendo

_- acaso no parezco humana?!_

El me miró sonriendo.

_- como te llamas? _Me preguntó el de repente mostrandose curioso.

_- Lucy_

_- He Luigi? _Preguntó el confundido _que nombre es ese?_

_- Luigi no! Lucy! _Le grité yo

_- jaja, que rara eres lucy_

En ese momento me hartó

Le di un puñetazo en la cara mandandolo a la paret.

Después de un rato de gemir de dolor se aparto y me miro sorprendido.

_- Espera! si eres humana como puedes golpearme?! _dijo dejandome confundida

_- A que te refieres?_

_- Los humanos no pueden golpear a los de mi especie! no sentimos dolor al ser golpeados por humanos! _Dijo El muy sorprendido

_- P-pues a mi que me cuentas idiota?! _

El se aacercó otra vez a mi y volvió a olerme el cuello.

_- Es raro, pero hueles humana, de eso no hay duda _( dijo oliendome el cuello)_ y sabes a humana _( dijo ahora lamiendome el cuello)

* * *

Estabamos en frente del televisor mirando haber si decia algo sobre lo de Natsu.

_- Lucy! este aparato mola mucho! en mi planeta tenemos algo parecido! _Dijo Natsu sonriendome

Natsu tenia ahora la mejilla roja y el ojo morado ( cortesia mia)

Estubimos atentos al televisor que seguia hablando de catástrofes y desgrácias hasta que..

_- Mira, lucy hablan de un extraterrestre _Dijo Natsu señalando a la pantalla

_- Calla! tengo ojos y orejas sabes?_

Me fijé en la pantalla habia una periodista en el lugar donde yo encontré a Natsu y su gato, en la pantalla habia grabado el nombre de _invasion alienigena?_ en una de esas pantallitas digitales que aparecen por televison.

_- Buenas noches!, hoy nos encontramos en el lugar dónde una nave espacial ha sido encontrada incendiada después de caer del cielo en forma de meteorito, la policia ha encontrado restos de comida y ropa chamuscada entre los restos de la nave incendiada._

_La policia está buscando por los alrededores de Magnolia y de las ciudades mas próximas a ver si encuentran al extraterrestre, por ahora aconsejamos que vivan sus vidas diarias con tranquilidad y como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si ven alguna posible prueba o si alguien sabe dónde está el extraterrestre les pedimos que acudan a la policia inmediatamente._

_repito, que no cunda el pánico sus vidas no corren peligro._

**Nomal pov:**

Lucy apagó el televisor y Natsu la miró nervioso y preocupado.

_- Lucy?_

_- Se puede sabes que tonterias dicen?! no saben que amenaza puede ser para la humanidad! como pueden estar tan tranquilos y decir que vivamos nuestras vidas tranquilamente?! SON UNOS IDIOTAS! _ Gritó Lucy tirando un cojin al televisor haciendolo caer y asustando a Natsu.

Natsu miró asustado y preocupado a Lucy.

_- Lucy, tu no me entregarás, verdad? _dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Lucy. Lucy lo miró seriamente.

_- Como se que puedo confiar en ti? eres una extraterrestre, como se que no me matarás mientras duerma?_ Dijo Lucy

Natsu se puso serio y un poco decepcionado.

_- Puedes confiar en mi porque me has salvado la vida, me has curado y me has dado lugar para dormir además de comida y yo prefiero morir antes que herir a alguien que ha dado tanto por mi. _Dijo Natsu seriamente sorprendiendo a Lucy.

Lucy pensó: _No deberia confiar en el, pero algo en sus ojos me dice que no miente, además ante todo, porque ha venido a la tierra?_

_- Natsu, respondeme a algo, porque has venido a nuestro planeta? _( dijo Lucy haciendolo reaccionar)

_- Para salvaros _Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo y preocupando a Lucy, ella hiba a protestar pero Natsu la cortó._ Mi planeta es una especie mas avanzada que la vuestra y el reino de mi planeta cree que no mereceis vivir y por eso quieren conquistar vuestro planeta._

Lucy quedó estupefacta.

_- y tu has venido a salvarnos? podrás? _dijo Lucy

_- No estoy seguro, la verdad es que soy uno de los hombres mas fuertes de mi planeta, pero aún asin no se si podria vencer a otro tipo con la misma fuerza que yo._

Lucy se preocupó.

_- Cuanto tiempo nos queda?_

Natsu la miró fijamente.

_- Mas o menos medio año, pero también es probable que os subestimen y envien a uno o dos hombres en poco tiempo crellendo que con dos tipos serian suficientes para acabar con la especie entera, si eso pasa yo los mataré de seguro, pero si eso sucede mi planeta se dará cuenta de mi traición y las cosas se pondrán muy feas._

Lucy tembló y empezó a llorar, cuando ella deseó que ocurriera algo que cambiara su vida no se referia a esto.

Natsu al ver que ella empezaba a llorar y a temblar algo dentro de el se rompió.

Natsu la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.

_- No llores Lucy, yo nunca dejaré que eso pase, te prometo que salvare a tu planeta aunque me cueste la vida, y yo cuando prometo algo siempre lo cumplo._

Lucy se sorprendió por sus palabras y se calmó, se sentía segura a su lado.

_- Gracias Natsu._ ( dijo Lucy separandose de el un poco sonrojada)

Natsu le sonrió ampliamente y dijo.

_- Ahora somos amigos no?_ Dijo Natsu soprendiendola.

_- Tu, quieres ser mi amigo? de verdad? _dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Natsu la miró confuso.

_- Es que nunca has tenido amigos?_ Dijo dando en el clavo

Lucy desvió la mirada un poco dolida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Natsu.

_- Lucy, perdón no queria ponerte triste, solo es que estaba un poco sonprendido! perdón! _Dijo Natsu arrodillandose delante de ella y haciendo una reberencia de diculpa.

_- No hagas eso! es vergonzoso! _( dijo Lucy dándole una patada en la mandibula)

Natsu gimió de dolor y chocó con el sofá.

_- P-perdón Lucy-san!_ ( dijo asustado)

_- Natsuuuuuuuuuu nos han captuadooo!_ ( gritó el gatito volando a gran velocidad hacia Natsu abrazandolo)

Lucy miró muy sorprendida al gato.

_- h-a ha hablado! y vuela!_ ( dijo Lucy muy sorprendida señalando al gato)

_- Natsu! este mostruo en forma de chica me asusta!_ ( dijo Happy abrazandose a Natsu)

_- A quien llamas mostruo, Gato asqueroso?!_ ( dijo Lucy dandole una patada al gato y dandole también a Natsu por error)

* * *

_- jeje, perdón por lo de antes, eres Lucy no? yo soy Happy, gracias por salvarnos._ ( dijo Happy sonriendo y rascandose el chichón)

Lucy aún estaba enfadada.

_- Si, encantada._ ( dijo Lucy con el ceño fruncido.)

_- b-bueno, ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor es irnos a dormir y mañana ya hablaremos._ ( dijo Natsu caminando hacia la habitación seguido por happy que soltó un pequeño _aye_.)

_- A dónde creen que van ustedes?!_ dijo Lucy confundiendolos.

_- a dormir, dónde si no?_

- A_ye! aun estoy cansado_

_- Me da igual, esta es mi casa y no pienso comvivir con un chico extraterrestre de pelo rosa y un gato azul que habla y vuela, gracias. _ ( dijo Lucy sorprendiendolos)

_- Queeeeeeeeee?!_ ( dijeron ambos)

_- Si salimos nos atraparán Lucy!_ ( dijo Natsu dando vueltas como loco)

- _aye! eres muy cruel!_ ( dijo Happy imitando a Natsu)

_- Me da igual! esta es mi casa! y ahora iros antes de que venga la..._

_- Policia! habran la puerta porfavor!_ ( dijo la voz de un hombre llamando a la puerta)

**-**_ POLICIA?! _


	2. Convivencia de locos

- POLICIA?!

Lucy palideció sin saber muy bien que hacer mientras Natsu y Happy daban vueltas diciendo histericamente-_ Que vamos a hacer?!. _La policia volvió a picar al timbre haciendo reaccionar a Lucy.

A una gran velocidad agarró a Happy de la cola y lo metió en un armario.

_- Si hablas o haces algún ruido estás muerto gato._ Dijo Lucy con una mirada asesina y con voz ronca haciendo temblar al pequeño gatito que solo soltó un pequeño aye.

Después se dirigió a Natsu quien también quedó un poco afectado por eso y lo obsevó.

_- Tu puedes finjir ser humano, pero comportate con naturalidad. _Dijo Lucy.

_- con naturalidad, como?_ Dijo Natsu confundido. Lucy se dió una colleja mental.

_- da igual, solo, portate bien y disimula vale? _

Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

_- Claro._

Lucy suspiró y abrió la puerta, encontrandose con dos agentes de policia.

_- Disculpen la tardanza, estaba en el baño. _Dijo Lucy ._ Desean algo agentes?_

_- Disculpe las molestias señorita, solo es una inspección por lo del extraterrestre. _Dijo el agente que parecia ser el jefe entrando.

Natsu se quedó al lado de Lucy mirandolos.

_- claro, pero aquí no encontrarán nada extraño vivo aqui sola con mi novio _Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

_- Novio?_ Dijo Natsu confundido ganandose un pisotón dismulado de Lucy.

Uno de los agentes revisó el hogar mientras el jefe les hacia preguntas.

_- Bien, podrian decirme que hacian después de que calló el meteorito? _dijo el policia.

_- Yo hacia la cena y mi novio veía la televisión, hasta que vimos caer el cometa._ Dijo Lucy sonriendo, Natsu solo asintió.

_- mmm, algunos vecinos dijeron que la vieron correr hacia la montaña señorita. _Dijo el agente mirando seriamente a Lucy.

_Mierda! _Pensó Lucy, -_ si, bueno me entró la curiosidad y fuí a ver, pero a mitad de camino regresé._

El policia la miró fijamente buscando algún signo de mentira pero no los vió, Lucy era buena mintiendo.

_- y no vió nada raro? _dijo el policia, Lucy negó con la cabeza.

Ahora el policia miró a Natsu.

_- y usted?, no hico nada cuando su novia salió? Dijo el policia. _Lucy se puso un poco nerviosa por saber lo que le contestaria.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

_- comer _

Lucy se dió otra hostia mental.

_- Osea, cuando vió caer un cometa del cielo hacia la montaña y su novia salió a ver que era, husted solo comió?_ Dijo el policia confundido.

Natsu se encojió de hombros._ - Tenia hambre._

El policia lo miró fijamente.

_- Y su pelo? _

_- Teñido_ Dijo Lucy evitando que Natsu respondiera.

_- sus cejas tambien son del mismo color._ Dijo el policia.

_- Tiene gustos unicos._ dijo Lucy acariciando el pelo de Natsu disimuladamente, cosa que de algún modo a Natsu le agradó.

_- y esas bendas? está herido? D_ijo el policia mirando las heridas curadas de Natsu.

_- E-es p-por un accidente deeee... ¡coche!_ dijo Lucy tartamudeando y nerviosa _Tuvo un accidente hace una semana._

_- mmmm _Murmuro el policia con un poco de desconfianza.

_- Señor, no hay nada fuera de lo normal. _Dijo el otro policia que miró por la casa.

_- bien parece que está todo en orden, disculpen las molestias. _Dijo el policia sonriendo de repente y dejando aliviados a Natsu y Lucy.

_- Buenas noches. _dijeron los policias llendose de casa.

_- adios_ ( dijeron Natsu y Lucy sonriendo nerviosamente)

cuando los policias se fueron Happy salió disparado del armario y se abrazó a Natsu llorando.

_- buaaaa Natsuuu lo he pasado muy maaal. _Dijo Happy mientras Natsu lo calmaba.

Lucy suspiró y se sentó en el sofa de brazos y priernas cruzadas pensando.

_- Lucy? _Dijeron Natsu y Happy nerviosos.

Lucy volvió a suspirar y les dió una pequeña sonrisa.

_- Supongo que no podeis hacer nada sin mi he?_ Dijo Lucy de forma cariñosa haciendo sonrojar un poco a Natsu.

_- Esta bien!_ dijo Lucy levantandose y mirandolos seriamente._ Os podeis quedar _Dijo Lucy sorprendiendolos y alegrandolos.

_- Gracias Lucy! _Gritaron ambos saltando para abrazarla, pero Lucy se aparto haciendolos estampar contra la paret.

_- No he terminado!_ Dijo Lucy mirandolos enojada mientras ellos se tocaban el chicon.

_- Vosotros dos dormireis en el sofa, prohibido comer entre horas y prohibido hacer ruido entendido?!_ Dijo Lucy de forma amenazante.

_- aye!_ Dijeron ambos.

Lucy suspiró.

_- Esto va a ser duro._

* * *

Ya eran las 2 de la noche y Lucy se decidió a ir a su cama pero se sorprendió a ver a Natsu en calzoncillos dormido y a Happy encima de el.

_- kyaaa!_ Gritó Lucy dandole una patada a Natsu despertandolo.

_- ayyy Lucy porque me pegas ahora?_ Dijo Natsu tirado en el suelo y tocandose la mejilla roja.

_- como que porque? estas prácticamente desnudo! y en mi cama!_ dijo Lucy sonrojada y enfadada.

Natsu se encojió de hombros.

_- Siempre duermo así, tengo calor _Dijo Natsu

_- Tengo puesto el aire acondicionado a tope, deverias hasta tener frio! _Dijo Lucy tirandole una manta encima.

Natsu no respondió por lo contrario se volvió a poner en la cama.

_- Oye que allí duermo yo!_ Dijo Lucy enfadada.

Natsu sonrió.

_- Esta cama es blanda y suave y huele a ti, me gusta tu olor. _Dijo sonrojando a Lucy.

_- m -i olor? a que huelo?_ Dijo Lucy confundida.

Natsu cerró los ojos mientras sonreía tiernamente y aspirava el olor de la almoada.

_- como a vainilla pero con un toque de fresas. _

Lucy sonrió tiernamente poniendose en la cama.

_- Está bien, hoy dejare que durmais aqui, pero solo hoy. _dijo Lucy tapandose con la manta y dandole la espalda a Natsu.

Natsu abrió los ojos viendo a Lucy tumbada a su lado, no sabia porque pero le gustaba mucho su olor, era como una droga, además de su hermoso pelo rubio dorado que tenia un brillo especial, su piel blanca y suave y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. No sabia el porque pero la veía como mas que una amiga y no sabia que era esta extraña sensación que empezaba a notar, tal vez sea...

_- Lucy estas despierta?_ Dijo Natsu susurrandole en el oído y provocandole escalofrios.

_- ahora si, que quieres? _Dijo Lucy dandose la vuelta mirandole fijamente.

_- Quiero que seas mi mejor amiga._ Dijo Natsu dejando confundida y sorprendida a Lucy.

_- He?_

_- Te veo como mas que una amiga por eso quiero que seas mi mejor amiga. _Dijo Natsu sonriendo inocentemente. ( menudo idiota XD)

Lucy lo miró confundida pero decidió dejarlo correr.

_- vale _Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Era de dia, las 10 de la mañana. Natsu y Happy fueron los primeros en despertar.

_- Natsuuu tengo hambreee_ Gimió Happy medio dormido.

_- shhh, Lucy aun duerme happy. _Dijo Natsu señalando a Lucy._ jeje, que tal si vamos a comer? _Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

_- Lucy se va a enfadar._ Dijo Happy con temor

_- Tranquila Happy dejamelo a mi. _Dijo Natsu sonriendo convenciendo a Happy.

* * *

_- Natsu! Happy! que es esto?!_ Grito Lucy mirando a los dos con las tripas llenas y la nevera vacía.

_ - esto? una nevera por? _dijo Natsu inocentemente.

_- Ya se que es una nevera, digo que porque os comeis toda mi comida?!_ Dijo Lucy cogiendo un bate que sacó de la nada haciendo temblar a Natsu y Happy.

_- Natsu cual era tu idea? _Dijo Happy susurrandole a Natsu.

Natsu le sonrió confiadamente y Happy se alegro hasta que...

_- Ha sido idea de happy! el me obligó Lucy-sama!_ Gritó Natsu señalando a un gato que estaba ahora en shok.

_- Mentiroso! traidor! que idea es esa!?_ Dijo Happy enfadado.

_- Callaos! idiotas!_ gritó Lucy dándoles con el bate y dejandolos inconscientes.

Lucy suspiró.

_- Ahora tendremos que ir de compras._

* * *

Por una de las calles de magnolia iban Lucy felizmente caminando y a su lado una Natsu agotado cargando miles de bolsas.

_- Luceee nos vamos yaaa? _Gimió Natsu cansado.

_- No, aun tenemos que comprarte ropa a ti. _Dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a Natsu.

_- A mi? porque?_

Lucy lo miró con expreseión cansada.

_- Natsu llevas solo una abrigo mio que te va pequeño y tus pantalones que por el fuejo se te han quedado cortos. _

Natsu se miró y sonrió un poco sonrojado.

_-jaja, es verdad necesito ropa. _

Ambos entraron a comprar ropa para Natsu pero a él le llamó la atención un traje en común.

_- Lucy! quiero este! _Dijo Natsu gritandoy saltando como un niño pequeño llamando la atención de mucha gente.

_- Callate! imbécil no ves que llamas mucho la atención!? _dijo Lucy acercandose a mirar el traje.

Era un chaleco negro de mangas largas y con llamas a los bordes de ropa, combinaba con unos pantalones con el mismo estilo.

Lucy suspiró y se lo compro, además de una camisa de tirantes blanca para que no pase frío.

Ambos salieron hacia casa, Natsu se cambió con ese traje un baño del local.

Lucy reconocía que le quedava muy bien.

Tenia el chaleco abierto donde su camisa blanca dejaba notar su tonificado pecho y se le marcavan los abdominales.

Natsu miró que Lucy que lo miraba un poco sonrojada.

_- Porque me miras así Luce?_ Preguntó Natsu haciendo reaccionar a Lucy.

_- No se de que ma hablas, por cierto a que viene el Luce?_ Preguntó Lucy extrañada.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

_- Es un mote, no te gusta? _Lucy sonrió un poco.

_- No me molesta._

Ambos fueron hacia casa de Lucy alegres, Happy les esperó en casa, si la gente lo viera por la calle se llevarian un buen susto.

* * *

_- Natsu, tu ropa es muy cool! _Dijo Happy con un brillo en los ojos.

_- Lo se, gracias por comprarmela Luce_. Dijo Natsu mirando a la chica que estaba escribiendo.

_- de nada, por cierto Natsu me lo llevo preguntando desde hace rato, esa es tu verdadera apariencia? _Dijo Lucy mirandolo.

Natsu la miró confundido.

_- a que te refieres?_

_- Bueno, yo me imaginaba a los extraterrestres feos y verdes, no como un chico atractivo con aspecto humano. Dijo Lucy._

_- A eso es... Espera me has llamado atractivo?_ Preguntó Natsu confundido

_- C-claro que no idiota eso te lo ha parecido a ti!_ Gritó Lucy sonrojada.

_- Me lo ha parecido? happy tu lo has oido?_

_- Aye! ha dicho atractivo!_

_- Ves no me lo ha precido_ Dijo sonriendole a Lucy.

_- Callaos!_ Grito Lucy sonrojada haciendo que ellos rieran.

_- jeje, vale, vale ya paramos _Dijo Natsu sacandose una lagrima de la risa.

Lucy aun enfadada volvió a preguntar.

_- Natsu quiero decir que si tienes otra identidad o poderes._

Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

_- tu mira_

De repente la habitación entró en calor, y Lucy vió como el cuerpo de Natsu empezó a cambiar un poco.

sus ojos se volvieron rojo fuego, sus colmillos y sus garras crecieron y además de la nada le apareció una larga cola con una gran flama al final.

Lucy lo miró petrificada.

_- Asin soy cuando peleo, y mi poder es el fuego, por eso mi termperatura corporal es muy elevada y el fuego no me hace nada, es mas me lo puedo comer._

_- y y la cola? _dijo Lucy señalando su cola que era parecida a la de happy pero mas larga y del color de piel de Natsu.

_- Todos los de mi planeta tienen una asin, pero solo los mas fuertes, los que tenemos poderes, al final de la cola se nos apareze una especie de llama con un color especial cada uno, si la llama desaparece morimos._

Lucy estaba petrificada.

_- Ha! y por cierto también mi especie es un poco salvaje, así que si ronroneo o gruño o hago cosas así que no te extrañe, es normal._

_- a que mola Lucy , Lucy?_

Lucy... se desmayó

* * *

**Si, lo de la cola de Natsu es un poco raro, pero queria darle un toque salvaje y animal a Natsu, asin tendrá un comportamiento unico con Lucy por así decirlo jeje.**

**Actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda xao.**


	3. Nuevos aliados

_- Lucy, Lucy, estas bien?_ Dijo Natsu preocupado dandole suaves golpecitos a Lucy que estaba tumbada en el sofa.

_- mmmm _gimió lucy abriendo los ojos. kyaaaa! Gritó viendo lo cerca que estaba de la cara de Natsu y le dió un rodillazo en la mandibula.

_- grrr, Luce, a que ha venido eso?_ Dijo Natsu tocandose la barbilla.

Lucy lo miró con los ojos muy abriertos y lo señaló.

_- T-tienes cola!? _Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Natsu la miró con expresión cansada. _No recuerdas lo de ayer?_

Lucy lo miró sorprendida, si, si lo recuerda, pero creía que era un sueño.

_- Lucy, te desmayaste después de que Natsu te mostrara su verdadera apariencia._ Dijo Happy con un pez en la boca.

Lucy se calmó un poco.

_- Luce eres un bicho raro. dijo Natsu sonriendo._

_- No quiero oír eso de un humanoide como tu!. _Dijo Lucy enfadada de brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y apretandolo un poco, dandole inconscientemente una maravillosa vista a cierto pelirosa que no paraba de mirarle el busto a la chica.

_- Natsu._ Dijo Happy mirando a su amigo.

Silencio

_- Natsu!_

Silencio

_- Natsuuu!_

_- Que happy_ Dijo Natsu enbobado mirandole el pecho a Lucy con una pequeña babita.

_- Estas sangando por la nariz. _Dijo happy señalandole la nariz dónde un pequeño hilito de sangre goteava.

Natsu volvió en sí y se toco los morros con dos dedos y vió que sus dedos se manchavan de sangre aclarando que era cierto.

_- Que raro, porque sangro de la nariz, y porque me he quedado envovado con los pechos de Lucy? nunca antes me habia pasado esto con ninguna chica, ni nunca he sentido lo que siento por lucy con otra persona, será esto una mejor amistad?_ Pensó Natsu confundido mirandose el dedo manchado de sangre.

_- Pervertido!_ Gritó Lucy dándole un puñetazo y dejandolo cao.

Happy miró fijamente a Natsu.

_- Nunca lo he visto mostrar tanta atención al sexo femenino, espera, no será que..._ Pensó Happy.

* * *

Natsu despertó en el sofá con un gran dolor de cabeza, vió que Happy estaba al lado suyo.

_- Diosss, Happy que ha pasado?_ Preguntó Natsu tocandose la cabeza.

_- Lucy te dió un golpe y te dejó inconsciente. _Dijo Happy sonriendo.

_- Arggg se pareze a Erza._ Dijo Natsu.

Happy negó con la cabeza.

_- Lucy golpea fuerte pero Erza es peor, recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y casi te corta el cuello? o Cuando intentó ahogarte? o cuando te ató a un arbol con cadenas y te abandonó allí por dos semanas? o..._

_- Ya vale! ya me acuerdo! _Gritó Natsu horrorizado por los recuerdos.

Happy rió y Natsu se sentó con una expresión triste.

_- Crees que estarán bien?, Gray, Erza y los demás? _Preguntó Natsu a Happy.

_- Ellos estarán bien, pero si se enteran de lo que hemos echo estamos muertos._ Dijo Happy en tono depresivo.

Natsu asintió estando de acuerdo.

* * *

_- Ese bastardo, cuando lo encuentre se va a enterar!_ Decia un joven de pelo negro y en calzoncillos dentro de una nave.

_- Calmate Gray, se lo que sientes, me ocuparé de que Natsu y Happy tengan su merecido por huir de su hogar y traicionar a su gente, haremos que regresen a nuestro hogar._ Dijo una seria pelirroja.

_- Ese cabrón! como se atreve a ir a otro planeta a salvar-lo y hacerse el heroe sin decirme nada!_ Gritó Gray ganandose un golpe de Erza.

_- Esa no es la questión! abandonarón y traicionaron a su propio planeta y a su familia por salvar la Tierra._ Dijo Erza seriamente.

Gray se limpió la sangre de los sabios.

_- Pero Erza, tu tampoco estás de acuerdo con la decisión del rey, tu no quieres que destruyan la Tierra verdad?_ Dijo Gray mirando seriamente a Erza.

_- No, no lo estoy, hable con el rey para impedir que lo haga pero no me hico caso, tengo que pensar en algo para impedir que destruyan la Tierra, mucha gente inocente morirá, y yo no voy a permitir tal ingusticia. _

Gray sonrió levemente.

_- Deberiamos unirnos a Natsu, _Dijo Gray sorprendiendo a Erza. _Es imposible para Natsu solo, él es nuestro compañero, el reino pronto sabrá su traición y no dudarán en eliminarlo, no importa que _**el sea el príncipe**_, Un traidor es un traidor y debe ser aniquilado y yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras un amigo muere, y lo mismo va por Happy._

Erza sonrió y asintió.

_- Tienes razón, y yo también quero salvar a esa pobre gente de la Tierra, aunque muramos en el intento salvaremos el mundo._

Erza y Gay dentro de la nave ya estaban llegando a la Tierra a unirse para salvar el mundo.

* * *

Lucy caminaba por la calle enfadada con Natsu, parecia tan inocente que no se esperaría eso.

Lucy salió a comer a un restaurante, no queria comer con esos dos.

Ya era tarde y iba a dirirgirse a casa hasta que...

_- Hola guapa! _Dijo un delincuente hacercandose a lucy mientras sus otros amigos la rodeaban.

_- Que quereis, tengo prisa. _Dijo Lucy secamente vigilando que ninguno de esos tipos la toque.

_- Venga nena no seas aburrida, vamos a dibertirnos _Dijo otro tipo acariciandole la nalga y ganandose un codazo en la tripa por Lucy.

Rápidamente los demás la agarrarón con fuerza y empezarón a tocarla.

_- No! soltadme cerdos!_ Gritó lucy moviendose para que la suelten pero sabia que no lo lograria.

Esos tipos la llebaron a una callejón oscuro entre dos pisos y la tirarón al cuelo chocandola con un muro.

_- argg!_ Gimió Lucy sintiendo un dolor en la espalda por el golpe.

De alguna forma durante el camino lograron arrancarle la camisa quedandose solo con sosten y con sus pantalones tejanos cortos.

_- Vamos a sacarte lo que te falta tía buena _Dijo uno de los tipos acercandose peligrosamente con sus amigos.

Lucy ya creía que era el fin hasta que de los dos edificios vió saltar a dos personas que callerón al suelo.

Lucy cerró los ojos con miedo, podia oír las voces de los hombres mientras peleaban con esas dos personas, pero las voces en menos de cinco segundos se silenciaron dejando un silencio sepulclar.

Lucy abrió los ojos debilmente y vió a todos los hombres inconscientes y sobre ellos estaban las figuras de sus salvadores, su vista fallaba pero podia apreciar que se trataban de un hombre sin camisa y una mujer con armadura.

_- Gracias_ Sonrió debilmente Lucy antes de desmayarse.

El hombre le sostuvo la cabeza antes de que callera al suelo y la la cubrió con su chaqueta.

La mujer sonrió tristemente, - _su olor_

El hombre la miró y asintió.

_- al parecer conoze a Natsu, el olor de ese idiota esta un poco en ella, seguramente es amiga suya._

* * *

Lucy se despertó un poco mareada, vió que estaba en su dormitorio, en su cama.

Recordó todo lo sucedido y pensó que esas dos personas la habian traido a casa, salió de su cuarto dirigiendose al solon y desde aquí se podia oír las bozes.

_- Que le intentaron hacer que?! esos desgraciados... los mataré!, dónde los habeis dejado inconscientes!? decidme donde estan! _gritaba lo que por la voz Lucy reconoció como Natsu.

Lucy se asomó un poco y vió a Natsu siendo agarrado entre un chico casi desnudo y Happy mientras furiosamente intentaba llegar a la puerta, en el sofá habia una chica pelirroja muy hermosa bebiendo tranquilamente te.

_- Natsu! estate quieto! esos tipos ya no estaran! _Dijo el chico semi-desnudo sonteniendo a Natsu.

_- Me da igual! He olfateado a Lucy y aún tiene el olor de esos cretinos! puedo rastrearlos!_ Gritó Natsu furioso.

_- Natsu! dejalo! Lucy se encuentra en perfecto estado!_ Dijo Happy agarrando de la cola a Natsu y tirandolo hacia atrás.

_- Me importa una mierda! esos cerdos han tenido las santas narices de tocarla! los voy a descuartizar! _Gritaba Natsu luchando para llegar a la puerta.

_- siento interrumpir su paranolla pero la chica ha despertado._ Dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente alertando a Lucy.

Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Lucy en un camisón rosa ajustado escondiendose en la puerta pero aún así puedieron ver-la.

_- Mierda!_ dijo Natsu tapandose la nariz _No sangres! no sangres!_

Gray se sonrojó un poco y giró la cabeza y Happy rió.

Lucy no entendia esas reacciones hasta que se miró.

_- kyaaa! quien me ha cambiado!?_ Dijo mirando sospechosamente a Natsu quien negó con la cabeza asustado y tapandose la nariz.

_- Perdon, he sido yo, no encontraba tu pijama y encontre este camisón así que te lo puse. Se disculpó la mujer pelirroja._

Lucy al ver que se trataba de una mujer se calmó.

_- no importa, igualmente gracias por salvarme. _Dijo Lucy sonriendo tiernamente haciendo sonrojar a Natsu.

_- No es problema, además gracias a ti logramos localizar a estos dos idiotas._ Dijo Erza refiriendose a Natsu y Happy.

_- Si, anda que iros sin decirnos nada, soys unos estupidos._ Dijo Gray suspirando.

Natsu chocó su cabeza con la de Gray y ambos se miraron furiosos.

_- Repite eso hielito asqueroso._

_- Dije que eres un estupido, chimenea andante._

_- strepper._

_- cigarrillo_

_- princesa de hielo._

_- flamita._

Lucy suspiró y se dirigió a cambiarse a su cuarto.

Cuando regresó con su pijama, ( ya habia anochecido) se econtró con Natsu y el excibicionista inconscientes, happy con un pez en la boca y la pelirroja viendo la televisión también en pijama.

Lucy se sentó con la mujer.

_- De nuevo, gracias por la ayuda, pense que esos desgraciados me iban a desvirgar._

_- De nada, no deverias andar por esas calles tan oscuras tan tarde._ Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

_- Por cierto, como te llamas?_

_- Erza, Erza scarlet, y ese idiota en calzoncillos es Gray. _Dijo Erza señalando a Gray que se encontraba inconsciente.

_- Yo soy Lucy._

_- si, lo se, Natsu no ha hablado de ti, gracias por salvarle a el y a Happy, eres una gran persona._

Lucy se sonrojó un poco por el alago y sonrió.

_- bueno, supongo que estamos en paz no?_

Erza asintió.

_- Y habeis venido a llevaros a Natsu y al gato come-pezes? _Dijo Lucy emocionada.

_- no, hemos venido a unirnos a ellos dos. _Dijo Erza sonriendo con una mirada suplicadora, dandole mala espina a Lucy.

_- entonces..._

_- viviremos todos juntos_ Dijo Erza sonriendo, _además siempre he quierido vivir con una chica, seremos como hermanas._

A Lucy no le agradaba la idea de vivir con tanta gente, pero siempre habia querido tener una hermana.

_- bien! _ Sonrió Lucy

Erza la miró fijamente.

_- Por cierto que edad tienes?_

_- 18._

_- bien, yo 20, entonces eres mi hermana pequeña no? _Dijo Erza emocionada.

Lucy sonrió y asintió.

Y asin la vida de Lucy cambió viviendo con Natsu, un chico alien de pelo rosa y cola, Happy, un gato azul que vuela, Gray un strepper alien, y Erza su ahora hermana mayor.

Menuda vida de locos...

* * *

**Estoy de examenes, perdón por la tardanza, intentare actualizar pronto.**

**Bien, ya aparecieron Erza y Gray, Natsu empieza a ver a Lucy de forma distinta y no puede evitar hemorragias, ( mas adelante, las hemorrageas serán su menor problema con Lucy jiji, tal vez haga un lemon )**

**Erza será muy protectora con su hermanita ( problemas para Natsu)**

**Y Gray también se hará muy amigo de Lucy dandole muchos celos a Natsu.**

**Mas adelante se unirán mas gente del gremio, ya veré.**

**Por cierto estoy pensando en el nombre del planeta de Natsu y como se llamará su especie, si no es mucho pedir, podriais darme alguna idea por reviews?**

**Gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo! :)**


	4. Una pesadilla y el incendio

Eran das 3 de la madrugada, Natsu, Gray y Happy dormian roncando en el suelo y Erza en el cómodo sofa, Lucy dormia en su habitación, ella le propuso a Erza dormir en su cama ya que a ella no le importava compartir cama con una chica, pero Erza dijo que lo mejor seria no dejar a esos tres solos.

Lucy entendió que sería un erros dejar solos a Natsu y Gray, y Happy podria vaciarle la nevera así que le pareció bien.

Lucy cerró los ojos y se durmió.

_- Mama? que pasa? porque me escondes en el armario y papa?_ Dijo una pequeña niña de cinco años aguantando las lágrimas.

_- Tranquila Lucy, no pasará nada, tu quedate aquí vale? y pase lo que pase no salgas ni hagas ruido vale? _Dijo la madre abrazando a su hija.

La niña asintió y su madre le besó en la frente.

_- Se fuerte Lucy, se valiente, no estas sola yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre. _Dijo la madre besandole en la frente para despues irse y cerrar el armario.

Lucy temblaba y oía las voces de un hombre y su madre hablando pero no entendia muy bien lo que decían, abrió un poco la puerta del armario para poder ver lo que sucedía sin ser descubierta.** Grave error**

Lucy miró un poco, estaba su madre arrodillada delante de un hombre que tenia tapada su cara por una máscara y que la apuntaba con una pistola.

Lucy era muy pequeña y no entendia muy bien que sucedía. El hombre habló.

_- Muere mujer estúpida por tu estupido amor_. Dijo el hombre apunto de apretar el gatillo.

La madre se giró hacia el armario y sonrió calidamente mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

_- Te amo Lucy._

Eso fué lo último que vió de su madre después de que el hombre disparara y el cuerpo de su madre callera al suelo.

Lucy se tapó con las manos la boca evitando el gritar mientras sus lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

_- mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ Gritó en su mente.

_- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Gritó Lucy levantandose de la cama y sudando mucho mientras lloraba.

Natsu y compañia se despertaron asustados y corrieron hacia el cuarto de Lucy muy preocupados.

_- Lucy!_ Abrieron la puerta encontrandose a Lucy agarrandose las rodillas temblando y escondiendo su cabeza mientras lloraba.

_- Lucy?_ Dijo Natsu preocupado pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Erza corrió y abrazó a Lucy.

_- Fuera!_ Gritó Erza.

_- Pero Lucy esta.._ dijo Happy aguantando las ganas de llorar.

_- Esto es cosas de chicas iros!_ Gritó Erza mandandoles una mirada asesina haciendo huír a Happy y Gray.

Natsu miró a Erza seriamente sorprendiendola ya que normalmente sería el primero en huir.

Entre los dos hubo un concurso de miradas asesinas donde al final salió vencedora Erza.

Natsu suspiró derrotado.

_- Esta bien esta bien, pero Lucy luego hablaré contigo. _Dijo Natsu dandose la vuelta y llendose.

Erza suspiró y miró a Lucy quien ya estaba sacandose las lagrimas de la cara.

_- Que pasa Lucy?_

Lucy sonrió con una sonrisa forzada.

_- Nada importanta, solo a sido una pesadilla, perdón por despertaros. _

Erza frunció el ceño.

_- no mientas, una persona no reacciona como tu por una pesadilla. _Dijo Erza abrazandola._ Que pasa Lucy?_

Lucy volvió a llorar y se abrazó a Erza quien solo pudo acariciarle la cabeza.

Cuando Lucy terminó de llorar decidió contarle todo.

_- Yo tenia cinco años,viva en una mansion y era la heredera de una de las famílias mas ricas del mundo, vivía con mis padres y los demás mallordomos y trabajadores de la mansion, todo hiba bien hasta que un dia mi papa empezó a tener problemas con el trabajo, yo oía discutir a mis padres y no entendía muy bien porque, creo que mi padre quería comprometerme con el hijo de una familia muy rica, pero mi mama deciá que no._

_Al final negaron mi compromiso con esa familia, creo que no se lo tomaron muy bien._

_Una noche yo dormia tranquilamente y de repente oí el sonido de una pistola._

_Poco después entró mi madre agitada y muy nerviosa mientras lloraba, me metío en el armario y me dijo que no hiciera ruido y que todo estaba bien._

_Poco después mi madre cerró el armario, yo ví como ese hombre asesinó a mi madre delante de mis ojos._

_Yo me tapé la boca con las manos mientras lloraba, pero no pude evitar gemir._

_El hombre se acercó a mi armario sonriendo pero antes de abrir-lo la policia llegó y el hombre escapó._

Erza miró muy sorprendida a Lucy.

_-Después me ingresaron en un orfanato al que escapé con 15 años y alquilé este apartamento._

_- y el asesino?_

Lucy se puso seria y apretó los puños.

_- huyó, la policia sospechaba que era alguien de la familia a la que estaba comprometida, pero por el poder que esta familia poseía no pudieron hacer nada._

Erza suprió.

_- Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche? _Lucy asintió un poco apenada.

Y esa noche Erza y Lucy durmieron juntas.

Pero alguien escuchó toda la conversación escondido.

* * *

Natsu se fué a la calle, tenia que calmarse.

Por su cabeza no dejaba de circular el rostro de Lucy en lagrimas y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Erza.

Inconscientemente llegó a la montaña.

Su rostro en lágrimas, su voz depreimida, su miedo y agonía, todo lo que vió en Lucy esa noche le dolia en el pecho.

_- Lucyyyyy!_ Gritó Natsu sin poder controlar su rabia y sacando fuego por su boca quemando muchos arboles.

En cinco minutos todo el bosque ya estaba incendiado, Natsu miró todo el fuego a su alrededor.

_- mierda, ya la he vuelto a cagar. _Dijo Natsu mirando a su alrededor.

Con todo el fuego y las cenizas no podia encontrar el lugar para volver a casa.

De repente oyó unas sirenas, Natsu miró hacia atrás y vió coches con luces raras y humanos bajando y acercandose.

_- Alto! no se mueva! lo sacaremos de allí! _Dijo la voz de un hombre.

De repente otros vehiculos mas grandes y rojos aparecieron y otros hombres con trajes raros y una especie de mangera sacó agua y el incendio empezó a desvanecerse.

Natsu se puso nervioso, de seguro que Lucy y Erza lo matarian por esto.

De repente tuvo una idea.

Cuando el fuego empezó a desvanecerse quedando solo niebla y vapor usó su transformación.

**Agente pov.**

Despues de apagar el fuego solo quedava niebla y vapor que nos nublava la vista.

Me acerque para encontrar al hombre a ver si estaba herido pero de repente entre la niebla vi la figura muy extraña.

Estaba a cuatro patas, podia ver su pelo un poco rojizo y tenia una cola muy larga con unagran llama de fuego en la punta, tenia garras y grandes colmillos y sus ojos eras grandes y rojos sin duda era el extraterrestre.

Me miraba con odio y me gruñia, parecia que estaba listo para atacarme yo me acerqué despacio y con cuidado con una mano la pistola y con la otra dandole gestos para que se tranquilize.

_- shhhh, tranquili chico, no te hare nada._ Le dije, de repente me puso cara de asco.

_- que te crees que soy? un perro?_ Dijo soprendiendome.

_- t-tu hablas m-mi idioma?_ Dije aun sorprendido.

_- si retrasado, bueno esto es aburrido, yo me voy, y perdon por quemar el bosque._ Dijo retrocediendo.

La niebla aun era espesa y mis compañeros empezavan a llegar.

Le apunte con la pistola.

_- alto! tu de aqui no te mueves! levanta las manos y no saldras herido! _

El extraterrestre se giró y me miró con expressión cansada.

_- Eres molesto_ Dijo para despues señalar mi arma, y de la nada la pistola explotó quemandome las manos.

_- Arggg_ Gemí de dolor, el extraterrestre empezó a reirse.

_- mira, la proxima vez que pelees conmigo no uses esos jugetes. _

Iba a protestar pero de de la nada entre la niebla aparecieron dos personas con capuchas negras y agarraron al extraterrestre de ambas manos.

_- G-gray!? E-erza?! _Dijo el extraterrestre nervioso y con miedo.

_- callate idiota no nos delates! _Dijo una de las personas encapuchadas dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

La otra persona encapuchada me miró.

_- discupa las molestias del idiota de mi amigo agente._ Dijo haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo entre la niebla junto a los otros dos parecia ser una mujer.

Poco después mis compañeros llegaron y me ayudaron.

_- Señor, debo informarle que una de nuestras patrullas ha localizado otra nave. _dijo mi compañaero sorprendiendome.

-_ otra nave!?_ Mi compañero asintio,

_- Al parecer iban dos extraterrestres mas, segun los especialistas afirman ser un macho y una hembra._

De repente me acorde de los acontecimientos de hace poco, el extraterrestre que me atacó, y esas dos figuras encapuchadas que se lo llevaron, abrí mis ojos ampliamente.

_- Esos tres... _

* * *

Eran las 7 de la mañana, el sol amanecia, los pajaritos canataban, los niños reían, y en casa de Lucy se oían los gritos y sollozos de piedad de Natsu.

Erza, Lucy, Gray y Happy lo golpeaban si piedad alguna dejandolo medio muerto.

- _El incendio a salido en television idiota!_ Le gritó Lucy

_- También han hablado de tres extraterrestres! _Gritó Gray

_- Como te hayan reconocido vendran aqui imbecil! _Grito Erza

_- Reza para que no nos descubran! _Gritó Happy

_- lo lo siento mu mucho _Dijo Natsu entre gemidos.

Cuando Natsu ya estaba inconsciente Gray fue a Lucy.

_- Oye Lucy es peligroso que estemos aqui?_

_- No lo creo, cuando natsu se transforma su color de cabello cambia un poco y sus rasgos tambien, además con la niebla no creo que lo viera bien, además vosotros ibais tapados y no creo que hayan reconocido a Natsu._

Gray le paso el brazo por los hombros a Lucy.

_- Eres la mejor Lucy, así se hace_

De repente Natsu volvió en sí y le dió a Gray una patada en la boca.

_- No toques a mi Lucy strepper! _Gritó Natsu abrazandola

_- Desde cuando es tuya flamita asquerosa?!_ Dijo Gray enfadado acercandose

_- Es mi mejor amiga, no la tuya!_ Gritó Natsu agarrandola de un brazo

_- Que sea tu mejor amiga no la hace de tu propiedad! _Dijo Gray agarrando a Lucy del otro brazo.

Y asin ambos empezaron a pelearse de un modo infantil por lucy.

_- Quereis dejar de portaros como niños? _dijo Lucy con expressión cansada.

_- No toqueis a mi hermana con vustras sucias manos! _Gritó Erza golpeandolos.

_- Lo que faltaba!_ Gritó Lucy sorprendida viendo pelearse junto a los otros dos.

_- Ellos la likesssssssssssss_ Ronroneó Happy con la lengua.

_- Que dices gato?!_

Mientras todo era asin de " divertido" no se dieron cuanta cuando una nave espacial viajaba por el espacio junto a un hombre con una sonrisa maligna y un gato negro.

_- Gijeee_

* * *

**Perdón por hacer este capitulo un poco mas corto, pero no sabia que mas decir, **

**Natsu ya muestra sus celos hacia gray, y Erza se ha vuelto posesiva,**

**Quien fue el responsable de la muerte de los padres de Lucy? **

**Que hará la policia?**

**Quien es el nuevo personaje con esa risa tan peculiar ? Gijeee**


	5. Primer dia y Nuevos alumnos

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Lucy corria por las calles vestida con un uniforme escolar.

_- Esos idotas... Por su culpa llego tarde._ Decia Lucy mientras corria.

Pronto llegó a la universidad y entró, los pasillos ya estaban casi vacíos, seguramente los demás estudiantes ya estaban en clase. Lucy miró su folleto.

_- Mi clase es la 1-B, haber ahora si la encuentro._

_- Lu-chan? _Dijo una pequeña peliazul sorprendida mirando a Lucy.

Lucy se sorprendio al ver a su mejor amiga.

_- Levy-chan?_

_- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Gritaron ambas corriendo y abrazandose.

Después de chillidos y sollozos de alegria empezaron a hablar.

_- Que hacer aqui Levy-chan? No te fuiste hace un año a Londres con tus padres?! _Dijo Lucy

_- volví hace un mes, estoy tan contenta de volverte a ver Lu-chan!_

Ambas se dieron cuanta que estaban en la misma clase y después de hablar y dar chillidos emocionados corrieron a su clase recordando que llegaban tarde.

Entraron en su clase y vieron que por suerte todos los demás alumnos estaban hablando y riendo con otros compañeros, el profesor no llegó aun.

Lucy se sentó en una mesa al lado de la ventana y Levy se puso en otra mesa frente a la de Lucy.

Muchos chicos se fijaron en Lucy y empezaron a susurrar cosas como.

_- Mira esa rubia, esta buenisima._

_- Has visto que curpo tiene, dios parece una diosa._

_- Es preciosa, deberia intentar algo con ella?_

Lucy suspiró ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros, siempre era igual, solo se fijaban en ella por su aspecto y cuerpo pero ningún hombre se enamoraba de ella por ser como es, solo por el fisico. Pero a ella poco le importaba ya que según ella el amor es un sentimiento innecesario para ella, la gente a la que amas acaba desapareciendo de tu vida, las unicas personas que llegó a amar fueron sus padres y fueron asesinados frente a ella. Que Lucy llegara a enamorarse era algo muy dificil por no decir imposible, o eso creía ella.

De repente entró el preofesor y todos se callaron.

Era un hombre alto y delgado y tenia una expressión inocente y tímida.

_- b-buenos dias a-alumnos s-soy v-vuestro n-nuevo t-tutor T-travis C-clepton. _Dijo El profesor haciendo una reverencia y tartamudeanto.

_- Que nervioso está!_ Gritó mentalmente Lucy.

_- B-bueno t-tengo que a-anunciarles q-que h-hay una n-noticia inesperada a-al parecer t-tenemos tres estudiantes n-nuevos, se han inscrito h-hace m-media hora._

Lucy, Levy y el restro de los estudiantes se sorprendieron.

_- Se puede inscribirse tan rápido Lu-chan? _Preguntó Levy.

_- N-no creo, tienen que ser especiales no?_

Lucy pensó por un momento:_ Espera! personas especiales, que se inscriben tan rápido, tres estudiantes... Tengo un mal presentimiento._

De repente entraron por la puerta Natsu, Gray y Erza, los tres con el uniforme ( Natsu y Gray un poco desordenado y arrugado) y sonriendo.

Lucy se cayó de la silla mientras pensó: _- Lo sabia! _Todos miraron a Lucy preguntandose que pasó.

Lucy se levantó enfadada y les señalo a los tres.

_- Que haceis vosotros aqui?!_

El trio sonrió inconscientemente.

_- Yo Luce! que hay? _Natsu saludó levantando la mano en modo de saludo recibiendo un zapatazo de Lucy ( Lucy se quitó el zapato y se lo tiro en la cara -.-)

_- Como que que hay!? Deberiais estar en casa! y como habeis logrado inscribiros? _

Los estudiantes y el tutor miraron las conversacion con cara de poker.

Gray soltó un suspiro.

_- Es una larga historia._

* * *

**Flashbak:**

Lucy salió corriendo de casa dejando a los cuatro aliens sentados en el sofá.

_- Como grita cuando se enfada._ Dijo Gray cambiando con el mando el canal de la television.

_- Cierto, porque se cabrea tanto? no ha sido culpa nuestra que llegara tarde a la cunidersidad._ Dijo Natsu comiendo patatas fritas.

_- Universidad Natsu, es Universidad_ Dijo Erza mirando el televisor. _Y es normal que se enfade, recuerda que tardó una hora en separarnos de la pelea y con los nervios no se dio cuenta de la hora, la mayoria es culpa nuestra._

_- Aye! Natsu se puso celoso de Gray y empezó las peleas._ Dijo Happy comiendose un pez.

_- No estaba celoso!_ Dijo Natsu un poco sonrojado.

Gray se echo a reir. _- Que te pasa cerebro chamuscante? tienes miedo de que te quite la chica? _Dijo Gray sonrojando mas a Ntasu.

_- Callate strepper! solo me molestó que tocaras así a **mi** mejor amiga_ ( dijo Natsu levantando el tono en el "mi") _Además, tenia miedo que fueras a pegarle algo._

_- Que me estas llamando, enfermo?! _Dijo Gray agarrando a Ntasu de la bufanda.

_- Si idota! y no vuelvas a tocar a mi Lucy! _Dijo Natsu agarrandole del cuello.

_- Os estais peleando?_ Dijo Erza dandoles una mirada asesina.

_- No!_ Dijeron ambos abrazandose y dando saltitos muy graciosos._ somos grandes amigos!_

Erza miró a Natsu seriamente.

_- Natsu te estare vigilando, no te encariñes mucho con mi hermanita._

_- Tu hermanita?_ Dijeron Natsu y Gray ( con una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas)

_- Si, Lucy es mi hermana pequeña, asin que cuidado con ella _Dijo mirando a los dos chicos con una mirada asesina.

_- Aye!_ Dijeron ambos abrazados.

Erza suspiró y se fue a coger algo para comer.

_- pero lucy es una chica muy atractiva, seguro que tendrá muchos admiradores en la universidad _Dijo Happy llamando la atención de Natsu y Erza.

- Admiradores!?

Mente de Erza:

Unos chicos agarraban a Lucy y se la llevaban mientras ella llorava.

_- Erza-nee, ayudame hermanita!_ Dijo Lucy de manera infantil ( es la imaginacion de Erza XD )

_- Aguanta Lucy tu hermana te salvara!_ Gritó Erza

Mente de Natsu:

Unos chicos toqueteaban a Lucy mientras algunos la abrazaban y le daban besos por su cuerpo.

_- Natsuuuu ayudamee!_ Gritó Lucy intentando librarse de los babosos.

_- bastardos! no toqueis a mi Lucy !_ Gritó Natsu furioso. ( y un poco celoso)

Ambos regresaron en si del trance y con expresion furiosa gritaron:

_- Nos vamos a la universidad! _

_- He? _Dijo Gray confundido _Porque?_

_- La educación es lo primero! _Gritó Erza preparando la mochila ( una enorme)

_- Cierto! seria muy irresponsable de nuestra parte dejar que solo Lucy aprenda! _Gritó Natsu cogiendo otra mochila y echando fuego por la boca por rabia.

Gray suspiró derrotado.

_- Creeis que nos dejarán inscribirnos ahora? _

_- Eso dejanoslo a nosotros. _Dijeron Natsu y Erza crujiendose los nudillos y con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

**Fin flashbak**

Gray miró cansado a Erza y Natsu ( Erza sonreía y Natsu se tocaba el chichón) y recordó como empezaron a amenazar al director.

_- b-bueno s-siento interrumpir p-pero d-deven tomar a-asiento._ Dijo el tutor.

_- valeeee_ dijeron lo tres animadamente sentandose al lado de Lucy.

Natsu se sentó detrás de ella, Erza al lado suyo y sabiendo que Levy se sentaba delante de Lucy, Gray se sentó al lado de Natsu ( para desilusión de ambos).

Lucy se sentó en su asiento en shok.

_- no puede ser, enserio? _Dijo Lucy a nadie en concreto.

_- Lucy habla sola, es un bicho raro. _Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

_- Callate!_

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, Gray se quedó dormido, Natsu miraba a Lucy todo el rato sonriendo y Erza miraba a los chicos dandoles una mirada asesina.

Lucy se fijó, al parecer Natsu y Gray son muy populares con las chicas, todas las chicas los miraban con corazones en los ojos. Ahora los chicos ni se atrevian a mirar a Lucy por Erza y Natsu que de vez en cuando tambiéwe3zasn les daba una mirada asesina.

Lucy se giró y miró a Natsu que seguia mirandola.

_- Natsu quieres dejar de mirarme así? _Dijo Lucy ya harta._ Llevas mirandome fijamente durante dos horas y no puedo concentrarme._

Natsu sonrió ampliamente mostrandole sus diminutos colmillos.

_- me gusta verte._ Dijo de manera infantil y inconsciente haciendo sonrojar un poco a Lucy.

_- Idiota._ dijo Lucy volviendo la atención al tutor.

* * *

Era la hora del recreo y Natsu y Gray fueron a jugar a basket con los otros chicos de su clase mientras Erza Lucy y Levy comian juntas.

_- Aun me parece increible que hallais venido _Dijo Lucy comiendo de su bento._ Y Happy?_

_- A sido dificil pero al final aceptó el quedarse a quidar tu casa. _Dijo Erza comiendo un pastelito que a saber de dónde lo sacó.

Lucy suspiró

_- Lu-chan tienes unos amigos muy divertidos._ Dijo sonriendo Levy.

_- Con divertidos te referiras a raros_ Pensó Lucy _Eso parece. _dijo sonriendole a Levy

_- Asin que compartis piso? _Dijo Levy mirando a Erza que asintió comiendo su pastelito.

Lucy miró hacia los chicos donde Gray y Natsu ya empezaron a pelear por a saber que cosa.

_- Erza no crees que es peligroso que vengais aqui?_ Preguntó Lucy en el oído de Erza para que Levy no la oyera.

_- Tranquila, ya les dije a esos idiotas que si hacian algo raro les cortaria la cola. _

_- Gray también tiene cola?_ Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

_- no, solo Natsu, digamos que su magia es especial _Dijo Erza sorprendiendo a Lucy._ Pero eso ya te lo contaré mas adelante._

_- Y como se llama vuestro planeta y especie?_

_- Nuestra especie se llama yodragiano y planeta Llarís _( Gracias a Infinity Infinytum y a IvvyLG14 por los nombres)

_- Que nombres mas raros Dijo Lucy comiendo su bento._

_- Para nosotros humano y Tierra tambien es raro. _Dijo Erza

_- Me vas a comparar?!_ Pensó Lucy.

_- Lucy! mira! mira! _Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Lucy.

Natsu asegurandose de que la rubia lo miraba agarró la pelota de basquet y esquivando a todos los chicos del equipo contrario a una gran velocidad y agilidad corrió hacia la canasta y saltó muy alto metiendo la pelota en la canasta como un profesional, saltó hacia altras ( estava colgando de la canasta) dando media voltereta en el aire y calló de pies al suelo.

_- Te lo dedico_ Dijo Natsu sonriendo señalando a Lucy y aciendola sonrojarse.

Lucy le sonrió. _- Gracias Natsu, Eres genial._ Dijo en un susurro, pero con los super-oidos de Natsu lo pudo oír.

Natsu sonrió y volvió a jugar.

_- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Natsu-senpai eres geniaaaaaaal!_ Gritaron unas 30 chicas que estaban en las gradas.

_- Senpai?_ Se preguntó Lucy extrañada mirando a las chicas.

Gray miró a Natsu y luego a Lucy y sonrió de forma siniestra.

_- Luce!_ Gritó Gray a Lucy, Lucy lo miró y Gray le giño el ojo.

_- Tendrá algo en el ojo? _Se preguntó Lucy confundida haciendo reir a Levy por lo inocente que era su amiga a vezes.

Natsu golpeó a Gray en la cara.

_- Idiota! A Lucy solo yo le llamo Luce! y no te pongas coqueto con ella en mis narizes!_

_- Que te pasa flamita celosa?! Quieres juerga?! _Gritó Gray devolviendole el golpe.

_- Gray tu ropa!_ Gritó Lucy sonrojada señalandolo.

_- Mierda!_ Gritó Gray viendose en calzoncillos

Muchas chicas chillaron con los ojos en forma de corazones y haciendo fotos.

Natsu le saco los calzoncillos a Gray y corrio huyendo de el.

_ - Devuelvemelos imbecil!_ Gritaba Gray tapandose con las mano " esa zona" y persiguiendo a Natsu.

_- jajaja eso por llamarme celoso!_ Gritó riendo Natsu.

El patio se lleno de risas y gritos de las chicas.

Lucy se escondió avergonzada detras de Levy y Erza ya fue a " tranquilizar" a esos dos.

_- Dios, porfavor matame._ Dijo Lucy mirando el cielo.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido? :) porfavor dejad vuestros reviews.**

**Agradezco otra vez a IvvyLG14 y Infinity Infinytum por los nombres, me han gustado.**

**Que les parece la Erza sobreprotectora y el Natsu celoso? E intentado que no sean muy OC**

**Hasta la proxima, dew! 3**


	6. Palabras dolorosas

**Aviso que este capitulo es un poco trágico, las personas sensibles que se preparen!**

* * *

_Soys idiotas!_ Gritó Lucy a Natsu y Gray que estaban muertos de miedo. _Casi nos expulsan!_

_- Espera Luce ha sido culpa de este imbecil que se desnudó delante de todos! _Contestó Natsu señalando a Gray.

_- Culpa mia!? quien fue el idiota que me quitó los calzoncillos he?! _Dijo Gray pegando su frente a la de Natsu.

_- No te los huviera quitado si no huvieras coqueteado con mi Lucy delantede mi capullo! _Dijo Natsu enfadado devolviendole el gesto.

_- Callaos! _Gritó la scarlet furiosa.

_- Hay!_ Dijeron Natsu y Gray pálidos y en pose de soldado.

Lucy suspiró harta.

_- No se ni porque me esfuerzo, me hace mas caso una paret que vosotros. _Dijo Lucy mientras caminava por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su casa seguida por Natsu, Gray y Erza.

* * *

Todo el camino fue silencioso y al final llegaron a casa.

Natsu vió que Lucy seguia enfadada y se preocupó.

_- Lucee venga, no te enfades, ya te pedimos perdón. _Dijo Natsu pero Lucy lo ignoró.

_- Lucy, venga, no seas infantil._ Dijo Natsu haciendo enfadar mas aun a Lucy.

_- Infantil!? yo!?_ Dijo Lucy dandose la vuelta muy enfadada _Tu eres el que se comporta como un niño de parvularios!_

Natsu se enfadó, no le gusta que le llamen niño.

_- Yo un niño de parvularios?! Mira, entiendo que estes enfadada! pero tampoco es para que te pongas así!_

_- Que no es para que me ponga asin?! casi me expulsan el primer dia de clase por culpa de tus idioteces! Ya estoy harta de ti! eres insoportable! _Le gritó Lucy a Natsu, Natsu notó un dolor agudo en el pecho por lo último que Lucy le dijo y le hizo enfadar mas.

_- Tu si que eres insoportable! estoy harto que me golpees por tonterias! y de tus estupidos chillidos!_

Erza, Gray y Happy ( ya estaban en casa) observavan desde lejos asustados, nunca habian visto a Natsu asin.

_- No chillaria si no dejases de comportarte como un crio! No se ni porque has aparecido en mi vida! vuelve a tu estupido planeta y dejame en paz! ojala nunca te huviera conocido mustruo!_

Dijo Lucy ya casi llorando, Natsu abrió mucho los ojos y notó como algo dentro de el se rompió y le vinieron ganas de llorar, pero se aguanó, a partir de esto ya no supo ni lo que decia y no pudo controlar sus propias palabras.

_- Callate! _gritó Natsu golpeando la paret haciendo un agujero_ Eres una estupida! quien te crees que eres para hablarme asin!? Yo tampoco alegí conocerte! tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarte con el asco de vida que tienes! Das pena! tus padres deben estar agradecidos de morir en vez de criar a una loca como tu!_ Dijo Natsu arrepintiendose en el momento que dijo todo, sobre todo lo último.

Lucy abrio mucho los ojos, le habia echo daño, mucho.

Erza, Gray y Happy no podian creerse lo que habian oído decir a Natsu.

Natsu quedó mirando el suelo petrificado odiandose a si mismo por lo que dijo, y con ganas de morirse.

Pasaron unos segundos muy silenciosos, pareciendo horas, al final Natsu decidió levantar la vista intentando disculparse o rogar para que le perdone.

_- Lucy yo-_

No pudo seguir ya que Lucy le abofeteó muy fuerte. Natsu se toco la mejilla y miró a Lucy intentando disculparse pero no pudo.

Lucy lloraba, lloraba mucho. Natsu se sintió peor al verla asin y sin darse cuenta el también empezó a llorar.

_- Lucy porfavor._

_- No vuelvas a hablarme en tu puta vida! _Dijo Lucy llorando.

Natsu tambien lloró, mucho, su corazon no soportaba tal dolor.

_- Lucy, porfavor, escuchame, te lo ruego,_ pidió Natsu arrodillandose y abrazandose a su cintura pero ella lo empujo tirandolo al suelo y apartandolo de ella .

_- No me toques! _Gritó Lucy llorando y abrazandose, _Te odio! Vete de mi casa! y no vuelvas! _Gritó Lucy corriendo a su cuarto y cerrandolo de un portazo.

Natsu miró el suelo llorando y viendo como sus lágrimas caían al suelo. Con los ojos muy abiertos se meró las manos.

_- Que he echo?_ Dijo Gimiendo mientras lloraba._ Que he echo? _Repitió esa frase unas diez veces.

Erza se fue en dirección al cuarto de Lucy pero se detuvo un momento para mirar a Natsu.

Natsu lavanto el rostro mirando a Erza. Mientras ella lo miraba furiosa.

_- Aqui el único que da asco ahora mismo, eres tu Natsu._ Dijo Erza muy fríamente Natsu solo asintió.

_- Lo se_

Erza se fue hacia el cuarto de Lucy mientras que Gray se sentó al lado de Natsu.

_- No es propio de ti decir eso, y menos a Lucy _Dijo Gray mirando el suelo.

_- Matame Gray_ Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a su amigo de hielo.

- _Que dices?_

_- He hecho daño a Lucy, a la persona mas importante para mi, no quiero seguir viviendo sabiendo lo que he hecho._

Gray suspiró y le toco el hombro en muestra de apoyo.

_- No sabias lo que decias, te dejaste llevar por la rabia_

Natsu lo miró con una expresión de dolor y suspiró.

_- Que puedo hacer? _Dijo tapandose el rostro con las manos_ Me odia, no quiere ni verme._ Dijo Natsu empezando a sollozar.

_- Venga, no llores, no es propio de ti._

_- no estoy llorando! _Dijo Natsu enfadado._ Pero enserio, que hago Gray? _Dijo Mirando preocupado a Gray.

Gray se encojió de hombros.

_- Por ahora dejala un rato tranquila y después intenta explicarle las cosas con tranquilidad._

Natsu suspiró y miro seriamente a Gray.

_- lo haré!_

* * *

Silencio

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy cenaban tranquilamente y silenciosamente, nadie se atrevia a hablar.

_- S-sabes Lucy m-mañana va a llover e-eso dijeron por la t-tele._ Dijo Natsu intentando hablar con ella.

_- Oye Erza me pasas la sal porfavor?_ Dijo Lucy ignorando a Natsu.

_- claro._ Dijo Erza pasandole la sal sin siquiera mirar a Natsu ( ella aun estaba enfadada con el)

_- Lucy, Natsu te estaba hablando sabes?_ Dijo Gray sonriendo de manera no muy convincente.

Lucy no dijo nada y siguió comiendo con el ceño fruncido al igual que Erza.

Natsu ahora se encontrava dólido y triste porque Lucy lo estaba ignorando.

Happy y Gray miraron preocupados a Natsu.

_- Lucy, sabes, a veces la gente dice cosas a las que luego se arrepienten, o no saben lo que dicen_ Dijo Happy haceiendo reaccionar a Natsu.

_- Pues si no saben lo que dicen o se arrepienten que se callen_ Dijo Lucy sin dejar de comero y levantando un poco el todo en el callen.

Natsu miró a Lucy tristemente sin saber que decir.

_- Por cierto Natsu_ Dijo Lucy animando a todos ( menos a Erza que seguia tranquila) _Creo que te dije que te fueras de mi casa no?_ Dijo Lucy dandole una mirada odiosa a Natsu.

Todos ( menos Erza que ya se lo esperaba) se sorprendieron.

Natsu miró a Lucy con una cara triste y de ruego pero Lucy lo miró con el mismo odio.

_- Pero Luce, si me voy de aqui me van a atrapar, y a saber que harán conmigo _Lucy lo miró con el mismo odio, sin muestra de piedad.

_- Me da igual lo que te hagan, tu no significas nada para mi, nunca has sido algo en mi vida. _Dijo Lucy haciendo que Natsu se toque el pecho notando el dolor.

_- Luce, porfavor, escuchame, no quise decir eso yo.. _Dijo Natsu levantandose y mirando a Lucy de forma suplicante.

_- Pero lo dijiste!_ Dijo Lucy levantadose y mirandole con mas odio haciendo que Natsu se estremezca.

_- Y no vuelvas a llamarme Luce, para ti es Lucy._

_- Pero luc- Lucy, porfavor tienes que perdonarme, sabes que es mentira todo lo que dije, ese no era yo! _Dijo Natsu mientras le salian las lagrimas_. Por favor, no puedo perderte, no a ti _Dijo esto ultimo arrodillandose frente a ella.

Lucy lo miró por unos segundos y luego caminó hacia su cuarto ignorandolo.

_- Tienes diez minutos para irte, sino llamaré a la policia._ Dijo sorprendiendo a todos ( menos a Erza) y mas a Natsu.

Lucy se giró para ver a Natsu y lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sus cálidas lagrimas desprendian de ellos hacia el frio suelo.

_- Y creeme, si hace falta para que te vayas, ¡lo haré!_ Dijo para lugo cerrar su puerta de un portazo.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos hasta que Erza lo rompió Levantandose para irse al cuarto de Lucy.

_- Natsu vete, asume las consecuencias de tus actos como hombre y largate de aquí._ Dijo Erza mirando a Natsu quien seguia petrificado mirando la puerta del dormitorio de Lucy.

_- No puede ser, Erza también?_ Dijo Happy intentando contener las lágrimas.

Erza ignoró a Happy y siguió mirando a Natsu, esta vez Natsu la miró un poco pero no dijo nada.

_- Se que no quisiste decirlo, pero lo dijiste, y le hiciesto mucho daño a Lucy, y eso no te lo puedo perdonar Natsu._

Dijo Erza dandole una mirada asesina, pero en vez de asustarse como siempre hacia, esta vez Natsu la miró con una expressión tranquila y calmada y asintió.

_- Lo se, supongo que es el castigo por mis actos. _Dijo Natsu levantandose y dirijiendose a la puerta.

_- Natsu espera!_ Gritó happy volando hacia el y lanzandose a su pecho mientras lloraba. _Dejame ir contigo porfavor!_

Natsu sonrió tristemente y le acarició la cabeza.

_- Gracias amigo._

Natsu antes de irse miró a Erza y a Gray seriamente.

_- Cuidadla, mas de lo que yo he podido. _Erza y Gray asintieron.

Natsu sonrió tristemente y se fue.

* * *

**En la habitación de Lucy:**

Lucy se tumbó en la cama y miró fijamente la paret.

_- Quiero perdonarlo, pero no puedo, sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza y me duele..._

Lucy supiró y se levantó para ir a coger su portatil pero de repente sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

Un hombre de pelo negro largo y la cara llena de lo que parecian ser pircings miró fijamente a la rubia que tenia en brazos y sonrió sombriamente.

_- Ya tengo a tu chica salamander, ahora que vas a hacer?_

* * *

Natsu y Happy se subieron a un arbol de la montaña y miraron las estrellas fijamente.

_- Happy, crees que algun dia Lucy me perdonará?_ Le preguntó Natsu al gato azul que tenia al lado.

_- Aye! Las palabras fueron dolorosas, pero no puede estar enfadada contigo eternamente _Dijo sonriendo Happy animando un poco a Natsu.

De repente Natsu captó un olor.

_- Este olor asqueroso... Dónde lo he olido antes? _Dijo Natsu olfateando el aire, pero de repente captó otro olor mas aparte del otro

Natsu saltó del arbol y cayó al suelo.

_- Gray... que pasó?_ Dijo Natsu mirando preocupado a su amigo excibicionista.

Gray se veía cansado y preocupado.

_- Es Lucy._ Dijo Gray preocupando mas al pelirrosado.

_- Lucy?! que le ha pasado?! _Dijo nervioso Natsu, Happy estaba mirando a Gray quien respiraba agitadamente.

_- Lucy, ha sido secuestrada._

Natsu abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

_- Secuestrada? mi Lucy?_

* * *

**Perdón, queria darle algo de tristeza a la historia, pero no os preocupeis, esto fortalezerá la relacion entre Natsu y Lucy cuando Natsu vaya a rescatarla y a lo mejor sirva para que Natsu se de cuenta de sus sentimientos o no? :)**


	7. El secuestrador

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos y vió que se encontraba en un edificio oscuro, miró a su alrededor, habian muchas ventanas dónde se podia ver la ciudad, al parecer estaba en grattacielos, en la planta mas alta. El resto de la habitación era muy oscuro y no se podia ver muy bien lo que estaba en frente de ella, Lucy tenia unas esposas en una mano, el otro borde de las esposas estaba pegada en un piano y solo tenia una mano libre.

Gimió de dolor notando el golpe en la capeza, con la mano libre se la tocó, por suerte no sangraba.

_- Gijee, porfin despiertas conejita._ Dijo una fria voz. Lucy miró en frente, entre la oscuridad se podia apreciar un sillon y un hombre sentado en el, por la oscuridad no podia distingir los rasgos de ese hombre.

_- Porque me has secuestrado? no tengo dinero. _Dijo Lucy si dar mustra de miedo.

_- Ho, una chica valiente he? _Dijo Ese hombre con la misma voz fria._ Me recuerdas a alguien._

_- Me da igual, porque me has secuestrado? que quieres de mi?_ Preguntó Lucy seriamente.

_- Como me imaginava, eres su chica. _Dijo Ese hombre confundiendo a Lucy.

_- Su chica? de que hablas?_ Dijo Lucy intentando forzar las esposas en vano.

_- No lo disimules, os he visto juntos. _Dijo ese hombre levantandose y caminando hacia Lucy. Lucy pudo ver su rostro, era un hombre alto y corpulento, tenia el pelo negro, largo y rebelde, era moreno y tenia una sonrisa de psicopata.

_- con quien me has visto? _El hombre se agacho quedando frente con frente con Lucy, pero ella sigui mirandolo de la misma forma seria.

_- con salamander._ Dijo el pelinegro dejando aun mas confundida a Lucy.

_- Que nombre es ese? y quien es ese? _Preguntó Lucy, El hombre se rió un poco y se alejó.

_- Bueno, tu tal vez lo conozcas por Natsu,Natsu Dragneel. _Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, de que conoce este tipo a Natsu se preguntaba.

_- Por tu expresión creo que ya sabes de que hablo. _

_Lucy volivó en si y miró al hombre un poco alterada y sonrojada._

_- S-si lo conozco, pero no somos novios, solo ami- _( de repente recordó la conversación que tubo antes con él y se entristió un poco)_ solo conocidos._

_- mmm, no te creo, os vi en el recreo de tu universidad y lo vuestro parecia algo "mas que amigos". _Lucy volvió a sonrojarse un poco y lo miró enojada.

_- Te digo que ese idiota y yo no somos pareja!_ Gritó Lucy enojada.

_- Vale relajate conejita._ Dijo el hombre levantandose

_- Conejita?! _Dijo Lucy confundida.

El hombre miró la ventana y sonrió de forma espeluznante.

_- Ya viene_

_- Natsu? _Dijo en un susurro para después mirar a ese hombre.

_- Cual es tu proposito? _Preguntó Lucy con preocupación.

el hombre le sonrió.

_- Matarlo_ Dijo dejando muy preocupada y sorprendida a Lucy.

_- Que dices idiota?! dejalo en paz! y en cualquier, caso que tengo yo que ver con esto!?_

Gajeel sonrió de manera terrorifica.

_- Si tengo en mi poder a la novia del salamander no hay duda que el vendrá a por mi no crees?_ Dijo el hombre para después reir de manera psicópata.

Lucy tragó saliva.

_- Porfavor no vengas, Natsu!_

* * *

_- Soltadmeeeee! voy a ir a salvarla ahora mismoooooooooo! _Gritó Natsu furioso atado en un poste.

_- Calmate Natsu! no podemos ir a lo loco! tenemos que tener un plan! Le gritó Erza._

_- Yo ya tengo un plan! y es ir a salvar a mi Lucy! matar al cabrón que la secuestró! y hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes! _Gritó Natsu intentando desatarse en vano.

_- Idiota! no sabemos quien es el enemigo! si es un humano no podemos usar nuestros poderes frente a el!_ Gritó Gray

_- Me importa una miedraaaaaaaaa! _Gritó Natsu quemando el poste junto a las cadenas que lo retenian y salir corriendo.

_- Mierda! ese idiota.. _Dijo Erza _Happy siguelo!_

_- Aye sr! _Gritó Happy volando hacia donde Natsu se fue.

_- Gray! tu busca por los alrededoras a ver si encuentras algo que tenga que ver con Lucy! _Dijo Erza pero de repente unos tipos los rodearon, parecian delincuentes y eran muchos.

Erza frunció el ceño. _- Mierda no tenemos tiempo para esto! y encima no podemos usar nuestro poderes._ dijo lista para pelear.

* * *

Por otro lado...

_- Cuando encuentre al bastardo que secuestro a mi Lucy lo mato!_ Gritaba Natsu a gran velocidad saltando de casa en casa.

- _Espera Natsu!_ Gritaba Happy volando intentando alcanzar a Natsu. _No hagas mucho escandalo si alguien nos ve estamos listos!_

Natsu se detuvo y olfateó el aire.

_- Lo encontré! es el olor de Lucy!_ Gritó emocionado y siguó su trayectória hacia un gran edificio que se veía a lo lejos.

Natsu corrió a gran velocidad furioso, tambien se fijo un poco en que nadie lo viera, de repente se detuvo en un edificio muy alto, en frente suyo estaba otro edificio un poco mas alto y alli dentro estaba Lucy, pero habia una gran distancia.

Natsu miró hacia abajo y vió que habia mucha gente.

_- Mierda! supongo que tendre que ir rápido para que no me vean _Natsu frunció el ceño y miró en frente._ Pero... podre llegar hasta allí?_

Natsu caminó lentamente hacia atras hasta llegar a la otra punta del edificio, miró el cielo y suspiró.

_- Esto es por Lucy, que sea lo que dios quiera. _Después de decir eso miró seriamente hacia en frente.

De repente se puso a cuatro patas y un misterioso fuego lo rodeó y se transformó.

Corrió a una gran velocidad y a cuatro patas envuelto en una gran aura de fuego, parecia un tigre rabioso persiguiendo a su presa. sus colmillos crecieron mucho y sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre, la llama de su cola creció dando a entender du ira.

Llegó al final y soltando un rugido saltó hacia el otro edificio.

* * *

Lucy estaba casi dormida, eran las 12 de la noche y seguia esperando a que llegara su salvador. Cuando estubo a punto de dormirse oyó un rugido que venia de fuera.

Lucy miró por la ventana donde alguien la rompió y cayó rodando en la habitación y estampandose contra la paret quedando en una pose muy ridícula.

_- Natsu!_ Dijo Lucy sorprendida

Natsu corrió hacia Lucy aun transformado.

_- Lucy estás bien?_ preguntó Natsu mostrandose preocupado y buscando haber si Lucy tenia alguna herida.

_- No, no estoy herida, tranquilo_ Sonrió Lucy un poco avergonzada, Lucy iba a decir algo pero de repente Natsu la abrazó sorprendiendola.

_- Natsu?_ Dijo Lucy bastante nerviosa viendo al chico esconder su cabeza en su cuello.

_- Estaba muy preocupado, tenia miedo de que algo te pasara._ Dijo Natsu con voz suave y dandole pequeños lametones en el cuello ( como un gatito 3) haciendo reaccionar a Lucy.

_- que haces pervertido!?_ Dijo Lucy golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

_- Perdón._ Dijo Natsu con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

_- Tch idiota._ Dijo Lucy agarrandolo de la buzanda y sacandole la cabeza del suelo.

Natsu sonrió tímidamente sacandose la sangre de la frente.

_- Perdón, esque cuando uso la transformacion sale mi lado salvaje sabes?_

_- Lado salvaje?!_ dijo Lucy alarmada pensando mal.

_- Bueno, perdon por interrumpir vuestra entretenida reunion salamander, pero tengo algo que hacer. _Dijo el hombre sentado en el sillon.

Natsu inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se puso en guardia delante de Lucy de manera protectora.

_- Tu eres?! Imposible! que haces aqui? Gajeel! _Gritó Natsu señalando a Gajeel con una expressión indescriptible.

_- Lo conoces?_ Preguntó Lucy un poco confundida.

_- Si, lo conozco desde que era pequeño, es mi primo._ Dijo Nasu seriamente.

_- Que!?_ Gritó Lucy sorprendida.

Gajeel sonrió maliciosamente.

_- Sabes a que he venido no Salamander? _Natsu sonrió de manera retadora.

_- Supongo que a matarme no? _Dijo sorprendiendo a Lucy.

Gajeel no respondió y salto sobre Natsu disuesto a atacar. Natsu empujo a Lucy hacia el otro lado de la habitación y atacó también a Gajeel. Lucy miraba atónita la pelea, parecian dos bestias salvajes. Al igual que Natsu, Gajeel también se tranformó, era como la de Natsu pero con la llama de su cola negra y al parecer sus ataques tenian relación con el metal.

Natsu luchaba con fuego y Gajeel con Metal, ambos no paraban de golpearse y rugir. Natsu disparó una tormenta de fuego por la boca y Gajeel de metal.

Huvo una gran explosión, después de dicha explosion los dos extraterrestres se miraron mientras gemian y sangraban.

_- Porque me odias tanto Gajeel? _Preguntó Natsu limpiandose la sangre de su labio inferior. Gajeel funció el ceño.

_- Tu siempre has sido el quierido._ Dijo confundiendo a Natsu. _- A que te refieres?_

_- Tu siempre has sido el mas querido por todos! el hijo del rey al que todos amaban y respetaban! y yo que era? el primo del Gran Natsu Dragneel! El primo del principe de fuego! _Gritó Gajeel furioso atacando a Natsu, pero Natsu esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad haciendo enfurecer mas a Gajeel.

_- Y por eso quieres matarlo!_ Gritó Lucy entre lágrimas sorprendiendo a ambos. _Quieres matar a alguien de tu misma sangre solo por envidia?! a tu propio primo?! _Natsu miró con lástima a Lucy sabiendo lo duro que era para ella ver esto.

_- Callate!_ Gritó Gajeel mandando a volar a Lucy y estampandola contra la paret. Natsu miro a Lucy que gemia de dolor con los ojos muy abiertos y de repente una furia monstruosa se apoderó de el.

_- ella no te ha echo nada._ Dijo Natsu muy lentamente. - _Ella no tenia nada que ver en esto, y aun así tu... TE HAS ATREVIDO A PONERLE LA MANO ENCIMAA ?! _Gritó Natsu furioso envuelto de llamas y saltando sobre Gajeel.

Natsu golpeaba sin descando a Gajeel, Gajeel no podia esquivar sus ataques, y no paraba de gemir de dolor.

Natsu lo golpeaba dispuesto a matarlo, la ira tomó control de su conciencia y aunque por una lado queria parar por el otro solo queria masacrarlo.

_- COMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE DAÑO!?_ gritó Natsu golpeandolo con los puños envueltos en llamas. _ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE NO VUELVAS A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA NUNCA MAS!_ gritó Natsu dispuesto a darle su golpe final, pero de repente sintió como unos finos brazos muy familiares lo rodeaban y de repente sus ansias de muerte de fueron.

_- Luce_. Dijo Natsu girandose y viendo a la rubia aun herida abrazandolo.

_- No lo mates, el es tu primo, yo no quiero que tu seas como él._ Dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu.

Natsu sonrió calidamente y la abrazó._ - Gacias, por detenerme Luce _Dijo Natsu sonriendo contra su pelo.

_- No, gracias a ti por salvarme, Natsu. _Dijo Lucy notando un extraño sentimiento al que nunca antes habia tenido.

_- Natsu! Lucy!_ Gritó Happy apareciendo por la ventana rota.

_- Happy!_ Gritó alegre Lucy al ver al gato.

Happy volo y se abrazó al pecho de Lucy mientras lloraba. _- Buaaaaaaaaaaaa Lucyyyy estaba muy preocupado por ti!_ Dijo Happy llorando.

_- Si, si lo sabemos, pero no te abrazes tanto allí quieres?_ Dijo Natsu mosqueado apartando a Happy del busto de Lucy. _- Porcierto dónde estabas?_

_- Te estaba siguiendo! pero fuiste tan rápido que te perdi de vsta mal amigo! _Gritó Happy enojado dandole pequeños golpecitos a Natsu en el pecho causando la risa de Natsu y Lucy.

_- Jeje, perdón amigo, luego te dare un pez vale? _Dijo Natsu acariciando a Happy soltando un aye de este.

Erza y Gray llegaron cinco minutos después por la ventana.

_- Lucy! estás bien!? te han echo daño?_ Preguntó Erza preocupada.

_- Jeje, no tranquila, estoy bien. _Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

_- oye Erza ese medio muerto de allí no es Gajeel? _Dijo Gray señalando a lo que parecia ser una massa carbonizada.

_- Asin que este bastardo es quien secuestro a mi Lucy?_ Dijo Erza con un aura demoniaca crujiendose los nudillos.

_- Erza, si lo rematas ahora lo matas._ Dijo Gray.

De repente se olleron las sirenas de la policia.

_- O no! tenemos que irnos!_ Dijo Lucy nerviosa.

_- Happy tu recoje a Lucy, yo cargare con Gajeel. _Dijo Natsu cargando a Gajeel.

_- AYE!_ Dijo Happy cojiendo a Lucy y saliendo volando seguido por Natsu ( que cargava a Gajeel) Erza y Gray.


	8. NOTA

Perdon por la tardanza y lo siento si os di esperanzas de un nuevo capitulo, solo es una nota.

Queria avisaros que me voy a tomar un descanso de fanfiction. Con la historia de Dragon love en la actualize cad dias y esta de alien boy en la que tardo un poco mas en actualizar estoy muy cansada. Ha sido una decision complicada por eso os pido paciencia para los lectores que esten interesados en mi historia y me deis un respiro.

No se cuando volveré a actualizar por eso no os doy falsas esperanzas, seguramente uno o dos meses mas o menos o quien sabe alomejor un dia me aburro y me da por actualizar no estoy del todo segura :P solo os pido paciencia.

Se lo que es engancharse a un fic en el que luego o no lo continuan o tardan por eso os pido disculpas y os aviso, espero que lo entendais. estoy de vacaciones y tambien tengo deberes escolares ( de los que ya estoy harta porcierto) y no tengo muchas ganar de ponerme a escribir ahora.

Eso es todo, perdon por la mala noticia y nos vemos en un tiempo.


End file.
